gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gruppe Sechs
GRU |reference =}} Gruppe Sechs (or "Gruppe 6") is a private security company featured in the Grand Theft Auto franchise since Grand Theft Auto III to Grand Theft Auto V, with an exception being Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The company is listed on the Liberty City National Exchange and BAWSAQ. Overview The "Gruppe Sechs" name (German for "Group Six") is a pun on both the infamous European security company Group 4, and the phrase "group sex". In GTA IV, the company's written logo is changed to "Gruppe 6", although this would still translate to "Gruppe Sechs" in German, and the company's vehicles still feature "Gruppe Sechs" logo in much smaller print on various surfaces. The name of the van, Securicar, seems to also serve as parody to Group 4 since they were formally known as Group 4 Securicor. Despite those references, the company can be seen as the equivalent to American security companies such as Brinks based on their very similar vans in GTA IV. As indicated by markings on the Securi-car, Gruppe Sechs have partnered with the Bank of Liberty, and is "licensed and authorized" to use deadly force. However they never do use deadly force and do not become hostile to the player in Grand Theft Auto IV, however in Grand Theft Auto V they will open fire on the player if he attempts to steal the truck. In GTA IV, the Gruppe 6 headquarters are located in Leftwood, Alderney on Long John Ave, directly opposite to the Westdyke Memorial Hospital. There is also a Gruppe 6 depot in Berchem, Alderney on Aspdin Drive. However, no Securicars can be found there on any of the various parking lots. Gruppe guards in green do however appear in the co-op mission Bomb Da Base II protecting a Gruppe Enforcer from an ambush by players. It's unknown why the same models are not used in other modes. In GTA V, the company's main offices are located in Downtown Los Santos. Equipment Employees carry pistols in GTA V and as stated above are authorised to use deadly force. Vehicles In Grand Theft Auto V, Gruppe Sechs personnel can be seen driving round in the Securicar. Uniform There are three types of uniform for Gruppe Sechs employees in Grand Theft Auto V. Drivers wear a green shirt with the Gruppe Sechs logo embroidered onto the right sleeve while the US flag is on the left sleeve. They wear a bullet proof vest accompanied with a radio and a belt which includes a weapon holster and ID card. They wear black trousers with a green stripe down the side and black shoes. Security guards, as seen in places such as the Richards Majestic wear a white shirt with green trousers accompanied with a radio and a belt which includes a weapon holster. Black shoes and a tan cap carrying the Gruppe Sechs logo. Notable Employees *Casey Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Gruppe 6 trucks will spill money when destroyed, usually consisting of around $500–$2000. *In Grand Theft Auto V, the Gruppe 6 truck can be robbed by blowing the back doors open in either a random encounter or if you see them on the street. This will garner about $5000. *Destroying a Securicar in GTA IV with a weapon will automatically give the player a two star wanted level. *The De Santa residence is protected by Gruppe 6 Armed Response. Ironically, Michael has to rob Gruppe 6 later in the story. *The Gruppe Sechs security uniform is unlocked upon completion of the Grand Theft Auto V campaign. Gallery Gruppe_Sechs_Alderney.png|The Gruppe Sechs headquarters in Leftwood, Alderney. Gsechs3.jpg|Gruppe sechs guards as they appear in GTA IV. Blitz Play-GTAV.png|Michael throwing a Gruppe Sechs guard out of a Securicar. GRUPPE-SECHS-ALARM-GTAV.jpg|Gruppe Sechs alarm at Blaine County Savings Bank. Securicar-GTA4-front.jpg|Gruppe Sechs vehicle. Securicar-GTA4-rear.jpg|Gruppe Sechs vehicle. Gruppe_Sechs_Alderney.png|Office building belonging to Gruppe Sechs. See also *Chuff Security Co. *Lock and Load Security *Merryweather Security de:Gruppe Sechs es:Gruppe Sechs Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations